Lo que es ser una Dark Rose
by Dark Rose 28
Summary: Esta es una Historia sobre una chica con un sueño y su Mejor amigo, su ángel guardián, ella tendrá que superar varios obstáculos para al fin alcanzar la Felicidad, Basada en mi historia real.
1. Mi Ángel Se va

**Hola bueno esta vez les traigo otro Fanfic este es Sasuhina como saben no soy fan de ninguna pareja pero este Fic está basado en una parte de mi vida que es muy importante y pues como el mas cercano a la personalidad de mi mejor amigo es Sasuke por eso es Sasuhina pero no los molesto mas y aquí empieza:**

* * *

><p>¿?: ¡VUELVE ACA MALDITA CRIA NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO!<p>

Una niña de 6 años salía corriendo de su casa lo más rápido que pudo siendo perseguida por su padre la niña tenía lagrimas en los ojos e innumerables moretones en todo su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más se estaba agotando y su padre la estaba alcanzando, pero diviso a lo lejos un perfecto escondite así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a un callejón oscuro su padre paso de largo y no la vio.

Hiashi: Tal vez te hayas librado de mí hoy Hinata pero no te podrás esconder para siempre y cuando vuelvas a la casa ¡TENDRAS TU MERECIDO!

Así es la pequeña niña no era nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga, una pequeña de 6 años con cabello negro azulado corto y ojos aperlados, La niña no entendía que demonios avía pasado su padre izo una increíble metamorfosis desde que su mama murió era como si la culpara a ella de su muerte, desde hace un año su padre la atormentaba día y noche la golpeaba incluso hubo veces que casi llego a ¡matarla!, Ahí estaba un pobre niña escondida en un callejón oscuro huyendo de la vida a cualquiera que pasara por ahí le parecería patética la escena una niña llorando sentada en medio de la lluvia abrasando sus rodillas en busca de consuelo, la niña estaba tan perdida en su mundo lleno de dolor que ni siquiera noto cuando un niño se sentó a su lado protegiéndola de la lluvia con un paraguas, cuando la niña no sintió la lluvia sobre su cabeza levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un niño que sostenía un paraguas sobre ella, reconoció de inmediato a ese niño digo como no lo iba a reconocer si era su mejor amigo aquel que conocía desde que tenía 1 año la niña simplemente lo miro sin decir palabra alguna, predomino el silencio por un largo rato hasta que el niño se atrevió a hablar:

Sasuke: Paso de nuevo ¿cierto?, dime ¿Qué fue esta vez, Tu padre te corrió de tu casa o te agarro a golpes?

Hinata: lo segundo

Sasuke: Bien esta vez si me va a oír, no te puede tratar así de mal digo ¡no es justo!

Hinata: ya ni lo intentes sabes que no cambiara y además la vez pasada que le dijiste solo te trato bien tiernamente y te dijo que si que ya iba a parar de tratarme mal y mira, no lo cumplió

Sasuke: Mira hinata se que solo tengo 6 años pero se lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de lo que pasa, no importa que mascara ponga tu padre ¡yo no me la creo!

Hinata: …

Sasuke: Hinata no te quiero ofender diciéndote esto porque después de todo es tu padre y sé que tu lo quieres, pero la verdad es que tu papa es un hipócrita, porque cuando está en público o con otra gente extraña a tu familia se porta como un santo y te trata de lo mejor, es decir es tan extremadamente cínico que asta actúa enfrente de mi familia, y ellos ya saben todo.

Hinata: Si sé que es verdad todo eso pero es mi padre, pero aun así tengo miedo, si vuelvo me volverá a pegar y ¡no quiero! (decía llorando), Sasuke no quiero ir no hoy, y sé que si no vuelvo hoy me ira peor mañana pero, ¡ya basta! Por hoy fue suficiente no creo que soporte mas este día, mañana ya me llegara la hora

Sasuke: Entiendo (levantándose del piso), Entonces ven a mi casa, sabes que mi mama te adora al igual que mi papa y mi hermano ¡que ni se diga!, además no quiero que te quedes aquí tirada en la calle, recuerda Hinata tienes a tu alrededor personas que te aman y muchísimo, y sabes que yo soy una de ellas, sabes que eres mi única amiga, Vamos ven conmigo no quiero que pesques un resfriado, (tendiéndole la mano).

Hinata: Mu…muchas gracias Sasuke

La niña se levanto agarrando la mano de su mejor amigo ambos niños se dirigieron a la Mansión Uchiha, Sasuke dejo el paraguas en la entrada y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a hinata primero seguidamente de el, la casa estaba solitaria, o al menos esa impresión daba

Sasuke: ¡Mami ya llegue a casa Hinata viene conmigo!

Al escuchar la voz del pequeño Sasuke, Mikoto bajo enseguida muy alegremente

Mikoto: Hola Hijo bienvenido a casa, (estaba a punto de saludar a hinata cuando noto que esta estaba empapada) ¡AHÍ HINATA! Mi vida estas toda mojada ven sígueme vamos a que te cambies pequeña vas a pescar un resfriado si sigues con esa ropa, ¡ITACHI!

Itachi: si mama ¿Qué sucede?

Mikoto: Ve a mi cuarto tengo algo de ropa de hinata ahí tráemela por favor

Itachi: si está bien mama, y perdón Hola hinata (y se retiro a hacer el favor que su madre le avía encargado)

Mikoto: Bueno pequeña hinata ve a cambiarte y después bajas a cenar

Hinata: No es necesario tantas atenciones hacia mi señora Uchiha (dijo apenada hinata)

Mikoto: pero que dices linda si siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa después de todo eres la mejor amiga de mi hijo desde hace 5 años nena, además sabes que esta familia te quiere muchísimo, y también sabes que eres como una hija para mi, Bueno nena ve a cambiarte corre

Hinata: De acuerdo, muchísimas gracias (dijo subiendo al 2° piso dirigiéndose al cuarto de la señora Mikoto)

Mikoto: Bueno Sasuke cuéntame ¿Qué paso? Ahora

Sasuke: ya sabes mama lo mismo de siempre

Mikoto: ¿Qué fue ahora, la corrió o se la amoló a golpes?

Sasuke: lo segundo, la encontré en el mismo callejón oscuro mojándose en la lluvia y llorando

Mikoto: Entiendo, pobrecilla apenas tiene 6 años no se merece esta vida tan cruel que lleva, pero después hablaremos sobre eso.

Sasuke: si madre, iré a ver si ya esta lista

Mikoto: si hijo corre ve a verla

Después de eso Sasuke se levanto del sillón y subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de su madre, Mikoto solo se quedo sentada en el sillón pensativa, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y entraba su esposo a la casa ella solo se paro del sillón y lo recibió con mucha dulzura

Mikoto: Bienvenido a casa cariño (dándole un beso en la mejilla), Fugaku tengo que hablar contigo

Fugaku: si claro ¿Qué sucede cariño?

Mikoto: Hinata está aquí

Fugaku: (Volteo a ver a su esposa con cara de angustia) Valla paso de nuevo, ¿es que acaso Hiashi no comprende el daño que le hace a la pobre?, la niña pasa más tiempo aquí que en su casa

Mikoto: es verdad, nosotros somos como su familia

Fugaku: si, dile a Sasuke que mañana la lleve a su casa y que le pida permiso a su padre que se quede a dormir ahí, Hiashi no le hace nada estando Sasuke ahí,

Pero la plática fue interrumpida por Sasuke, hinata e Itachi que venían bajando de la escalera

Sasuke: ya venimos mama

Mikoto: Claro Sasuke siéntense en la mesa ya voy a servir la cena (la señora Mikoto se paro del sillón para ir directo a la cocina cuando sintió que la jalaban del delantal deteniendo así su caminar)

Hinata: Mu…muchas gracias Señora Mikoto, gracias por las atenciones que me da, no sé como agradecerle

Mikoto: (agachándose a la altura de hinata) no te preocupes hinata no hay de que, ahora va a cenar debes tener hambre

Hinata: Si, gracias

Entonces fue cuando la niña se sentó en la masa en el lugar junto a Sasuke la señora Mikoto sirvió la cena y todos comenzaron a comer, para nosotros puede ser solo un día en la vida pero para hinata esto era cosa de todos los días, que su padre sin ninguna razón comenzara a gritarle y a pegarle mientras ella gritaba y lloraba con todas sus fuerzas y al final lograba escapar, eso era del diario nada fuera de lo común y en realidad era miserable, Pasaron los años y todo fue igual Sasuke y hinata habían crecido ambos tenían 9 años ya, pero mientras hinata tuviera a su lado Sasuke veía aun una pequeña luz de esperanza o al menos hasta que eso ocurrió:

Sasuke: Hinata tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante

Hinata: Claro que si Sasuke, ¿de qué se trata?

Sasuke: bueno nose como decirte esto pero… Me voy a mudar

Hinata: ¡¿Qué?

Sasuke: Si perdóname, nos vamos a mudar a Estados Unidos al parecer le dieron una mejor oferta de trabajo a mi papa, y creo que fue algo que no pudo rechazar, perdón… (Decía con tristeza)

Hinata: Pero…pero no te puedes ir, ¡te necesito! No puedo, ¡sabes que no puedo! Soy demasiado débil

Sasuke: no, no lo eres, escúchame, (alzando el mentón de la niña para que lo mirara), eres más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, podrás con esto sola, eres autosuficiente, ¡yo se que tu puedes!, además mi partida no es para siempre, Te prometo que volveré, volveré y estaré contigo siempre, y ahora me tengo que ir, (la abraso con fuerza y le susurro al oído) Te quiero mucho, no me olvides nunca, y no le cuentes a nadie sobre mi existencia hasta que vuelva ¿si?, yo siempre te recordare, Esto no es un adiós es un Hasta pronto. (Rompió el abraso y salió corriendo lo más lejos posible de hinata con algunas lagrimas en los ojos)

Hinata:…

Estaba tan increíblemente sorprendida que ni siquiera logro reaccionar a tiempo como para decirle un "espera" o algo parecido, solo lloro, lloro hasta que su cuerpo no resistió mas y se tiro al piso inundada en llanto, solo eso pudo hacer después de todo ya era demasiado tarde como para ir tras el…

Pasaron tres años y Sasuke aun no volvía se sentía tan vacía que se resigno a la soledad, ella era su única amiga, era lo único que la hacía sentir bien solo estar sola y esperar…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo de la historia espero que les guste y dejen comentario para seguirlo y dar su opinión, acepto criticas o halagos gracias…<strong>


	2. Mi nueva vida

**_Bueno, Pues aquí esta la conti, Recuerden que los personajes no son míos son de Msashi Kishimoto, A esepcion de algunos personajes que yo invente_**

* * *

><p><em>Pasaron tres años y Sasuke aun no volvía se sentía tan vacía que se resigno a la soledad, ella era su única amiga, era lo único que la hacía sentir bien solo estar sola y esperar…<em>

* * *

><p>Pov. Hinata:<p>

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Sasuke se fue y ahora tengo 12 años y una nueva vida solitaria, todo en mi casa sigue exactamente igual, los maltratos de mi padre no han cesado al pasar de los años, en la escuela nada es especial, estoy en 1° de secundaria y solo me enfoco en las calificaciones, no tengo muchos amigos, y aunque a pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi no puedo olvidarte, y nunca lo haré eres mi mejor amigo después de todo, aquel que me ayudaba y me consolaba, es más que obvio que no te voy a poder olvidar así como así, en fin, llego otro día más a la escuela, solo entro y veo de reojo a los pocos compañeros que veo y me siento en mi lugar, las mesas del aula eran mesas de esas donde se corta la tela para hacer ropa así que eran grandes y muy largas y teníamos que sentarnos en bancos así que por lo tanto teníamos que ser como 5 alumnos por mesa, estaba ahí aburrida sentada en mi lugar escribiendo en mi diario cuando sentí que alguien quitaba un banco de la mesa y en un ruidoso movimiento se situaba junto de mi.

Sakura: ¡Hola Hina-chan! ¿Cómo te ha ido en las vacaciones, te divertiste? (Saludo animadamente a su amiga)

Hinata: Ah hola sakura-chan (cerrando su diario), Bues en realidad no Salí en las vacaciones, ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?

Sakura: Pues en verdad tampoco Salí a ningún lado, ¡mira ya llegaron Temari-chan e Ino-chan!

Temari e Ino: ¡Buenos días sakura-chan! (volteando a ver a hinata) ¡Buenos días Hina-chan!

Sakura y Hinata: ¡Buenos días!

Fin de Pov. Hinata

* * *

><p>Después de esa charla, bastante normal para hinata, no era nada extraño era una rutina muy mecanizada, diario pasaba exactamente lo mismo no avía novedad en ello, hace un año y media que hinata y su familia se avían mudado, avían dejado la ciudad de Tokio junto con todos los recuerdos de hinata junto a Sasuke, para mudarse a la ciudad de Miyagi, ahí hinata avía terminado el 6° de primaria y comenzado la secundaria, tan solo tenía 4 amigas en toda la escuela y conocía a algunos chicos de su salón, pero definitivamente uno era el que se robaba sus miradas y sus suspiros: Naruto Usumaki, aquel que iba en su mismo salón era el payaso de la clase, la volvía loca con esa cabellera amarilla y ojos azules, si estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, eran amigos pero nada más, además de todo Naruto ya tenía dueña, "su mejor amiga" Sakura, eran novios desde hace unos 2 meses y no iba a interferir en ello por mas que le doliera, y así siempre sucedía durante todo el año de secundaria, si no hasta 3 meses antes de que acabara el año escolar recibió una noticia impactante:<p>

Hiashi: Hinata, nos mudamos nuevamente a Tokio, partimos dentro de 1 semana, así que ve empacando y disfrutando tus últimos días en la escuela.

Hinata: Pe…pero papa

Hiashi: Sin peros hinata, ahora retírate

Cuando Hinata recibió la noticia no le dijo nada a sus amigas, les dio la noticia el mismo día de su partida, ellas solo se despidieron de ella y le desearon suerte en su vida, todas juraron que no se olvidarían y sin más hinata se fue, Cuando regresaron a Tokio su padre la inscribió a una nueva escuela: La secundaria Konoha, aun seguía en 1° año pero tan solo faltaban 2 meses para terminar el año así que no paso nada de importancia en ese tiempo solo conoció a algunos de su salón pero le importo muy poco, pasaron las vacaciones de verano y por fin entro a 2° de secundaria, en el primer día de clases fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Hinata solo llego a su nuevo salón asignado iba a tener los mismos compañeros del año pasado así que no le intereso en lo mas mínimo, solo entro y se sentó en el lugar mas cercano a la ventana que vio, luego de eso llego su amiga Tayuyá, la cual se sentó detrás de ella, en primer año la avía conocido junto con Amu y sonrió al recordar como las conoció,

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_Karin: Hinata, perdón pero no me puedo juntar contigo hoy, pero ¿Que te parece si te presento a unas chavas? Sé que se llevaran de maravilla_

_Hinata: está bien (Karin la tomo del brazo y la guio al patio central de la escuela donde se encontraban las supuestas "chavas" que Karin avía mencionado)_

_Karin: Hola, tayuyá y Amu, Miren (Empujando a hinata hacia ellas) Ella es Hinata Hyuga, la chica nueva ¿lo recuerdan? La que llego hace 2 semanas, bueno la cosa es así yo no me puedo juntar con ella hoy y pues quería saber si la podían juntar con ustedes, (Cuando ellas iban a responder Karin las interrumpió) ¡Si! Que lindas muchas gracias, ahí me la cuidan bye. (Alejándose del lugar)_

_Hinata solo se quedó callada con la cabeza gacha mientras las chicas, conversaban animadamente, cuando algo en su conversación le llamo la atención a Hinata:_

_Tayuyá: ¡Por favor Amu-chan! (decía en modo de suplica)_

_Amu: ¡No tayuyá! Ya te dije que no me gusta esa canción, ni siquiera me gusta el grupo,_

_Hinata: Em.… disculpen (ambas voltearon a verla) Te… te gustan las canciones de ¿Antic Café?_

_Tayuyá: SI, ¿Por qué a ti también? (Dijo mucho más animada y con estrellitas en los ojos)_

_Hinata: Si_

_Tayuyá: ¡Que bien! Al fin alguien que me comprende jajá_

_Amu: (Con cara de "voy a sufrir" ¬¬) Si que bien por ti tayuyá, ¿Te gustan otras bandas aparte de esa?_

_Hinata: si también me gusta, Nana Misuki y Kinya Kotani_

_Eso le toco el corazón a Amu ya que era súper fanática de esos cantantes, la plática entre las tres chicas se izo más activa hasta que notaron algo_

_Amu: ¡Hay! Mil disculpas Hinata, No nos hemos presentado cordialmente, Soy Amu Hoshina, y esta (señalando a Tayuyá) es Tayuyá Matsubara_

_Hinata: (Con una sonrisa) ¡Creo que vamos a ser grandes amigas!_

_Tayuyá: ¡ya lo creo! Jajaja_

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

><p>Tayuyá: ¿Hinata? (sacudiendo la mano frente a su cara) Hinata ¿Me estas escuchando?<p>

Hinata: (Despertando del trance) Ah lo…lo siento Tayuyá, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué decías?

Tayuyá: (Suspiro) Bueno te pregunte sobre tus vacaciones,

Hinata: A pues nada fuera de lo común y ¿Tu?

Tayuyá: lo mismo, oye por cierto ¿has tenido noticias de Amu?

Hinata: No, para nada

Karin: (entra corriendo a decirles el chisme) ¿Qué acaso no lo sabían? (dijo en tono sarcástico)

Tayuyá y Hinata: ¿Saber qué?

Karin: Que Amu tuvo un accidente automovilístico y todo el verano se la ha pasado en el hospital

Tayuyá y Hinata: ¡¿QUUEEE?

_Continuara…_


	3. El Rencuentro

_Tayuyá: lo mismo, oye por cierto ¿has tenido noticias de Amu?_

_Hinata: No, para nada_

_Karin: (entra corriendo a decirles el chisme) ¿Qué acaso no lo sabían? (dijo en tono sarcástico)_

_Tayuyá y Hinata: ¿Saber qué?_

_Karin: Que Amu tuvo un accidente automovilístico y todo el verano se la ha pasado en el hospital_

_Tayuyá y Hinata: ¡¿QUUEEE?_

Después de recibir esta noticia pasaron 3 meses y Amu regreso a la escuela, avía sufrido un accidente muy fuerte pero sus amigas decidieron que ya no lo mencionarían mas durante casi todo el 2° año de secundaria se la pasaron cuidándola hasta que estuviera mejor, ya pasado el año todas reforzaron mucho su amistad, Hinata y Tayuyá se volvieron inseparables, o mejores amigas, hermanas, Pero aparte de todo se les unió una nueva chica cuyo nombre era Tsuki Bara, Pero no solo cambiaron de año si no que también todas maduraron mas, Hinata tenía su cabello más largo y su cuerpo mas proporcionado sin mencionar que estaba más alta, Cuando estaban por pasar a 3° de secundaria, algo inesperado paso en la vida de Hinata, 1 mes antes de entrar al colegio Hinata iba caminando pacíficamente por la calle, pero esta no se dio cuenta de que un auto venia a toda velocidad y estaba a punto de arrollarla, Hinata volteo y justo antes de que el auto le planchara el traje alguien la empujo hacia la banqueta quedando así este encima de ella, Hinata quedo aun un poco aturdida por el golpe, pero al notar que su "salvador" estaba literalmente encima de ella se sonrojo a más no poder, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a la persona que la avía rescatado hasta que el hablo:

¿?: Sabes Hime, aun después de tantos años sigues siendo muy torpe y distraída (se burlo)

Hinata abrió de golpe los ojos al escuchar aquello, no podía creerlo por alguna razón ese chico se le hacía conocido pero no lograba bien todavía captar la idea

¿?: ¿Qué?, No me digas que no me reconoces, (el aun seguía encima de ella)

Hinata: Pues… discúlpame si te ofendo pero la verdad es que no

¿?: ¿Enserio?, No te creo, Mírame bien

Hinata lo contemplo muy detenidamente, fijándose en cada detalle del muchacho, la verdad es que era muy apuesto dudaba de a verlo conocido antes, pero fue cuando se fijo en sus ojos, tan profundos y mirándola con mucho amor entonces lo supo…

Hinata: No…no es posible

¿?: Hmp, veo que ya te diste cuenta (levantándose del piso y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse)

Hinata: (Seguía tirada en el suelo por el shock) Pe… pero ¿Cómo me encontraste?

¿?: Levántate primero y luego te digo

Hinata: E…está bien (levantándose del piso)

¿?: Bien Así está mejor

Hinata: ¿Cuándo volviste?

¿?: Hace un año pero como ya no estabas donde vivíamos antes pensé que algo te avía pasado así que te he estado buscando y pues mi familia se mudo por aquí y pues decidí salir a turistear un rato, cuando te vi a punto de morir y te rescate, te reconocí de inmediato aunque has cambiado la verdad nose porque tu no me reconociste

Hinata: Pe… Perdón Sasuke, es que estas muy diferente

Sasuke: ¿Como me reconociste? Es decir ¿Cuál fue tu pista?

Hinata: Tus ojos

Sasuke: (con una sonrisa) Lo savia, siempre dijiste que mis ojos eran únicos

Hinata: es verdad, Pero… ¡ERES UN TONTO! (dijo esto último gritándole y abalanzándose contra él y dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho)

Sasuke: Si ya lo sé (Hinata se detuvo)

Hinata: ¿Qué?, ya… ¿ya savias que eras un tonto porque me dejaste sola?

Sasuke: Si y perdóname (abrasándola con fuerza)

Después de ese memorable encuentro Hinata no lo veía muy seguido pero el siempre le llamaba por teléfono o enviaba un mensaje.

Las vacaciones terminaron y Hinata entro a la escuela, todo fue lo más normal que se podía, solo que ahora no era una rutina mecanizada como antes, porque Hinata por fin avía encontrado 3 amigas de verdad, Tayuyá, Amu y Tsuki, Cada día junto con ellas era diferente y único ya que ninguna de las 4 eran personas normales, Había pasado un mes desde que entraron a clases y a la clase entraron muchos chicos nuevos pero uno de ellos fue el que realmente impacto, principalmente a las chicas:

Todas las niñas: Hay míralo que guapo esta

Tayuyá: (con los brazos cruzados) Nose porque asen tanto alarde por ese chico no es la gran cosa (les dijo al grupo de niñas que se formaron alrededor del)

Amu: Ni siquiera lo has visto

Tayuyá: No pero me cae mal

Tsuki: ¿Por qué? Si no lo conoces

Tayuyá: No pero se ve bien presumido

Tsuki: Bueno si tu lo dices (con sarcasmo) a propósito ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Amu: Hina-chan se fue al baño

Cuando acabaron su pequeña platica las chicas que estaban alrededor del chico nuevo se desplazaron un poco así Tayuyá, Amu y Tsuki pudieron verlo bien y se quedaron totalmente impactadas, ¡SANTO CIELO! ¿Ese chico era humano? Era casi imposible estaba demasiado guapo, era todo un dios, así que Tayuyá, Amu y Tsuki se pusieron igual que las otras chicas todas embobadas en eso Hinata entro al salón bien quitada de la pena, cuando vio a toda la manada de chicas haciendo bola a rededor de algo y le entro la curiosidad:

Hinata: oigan, ¿Qué pasa, porque todas están ahí?

Uno de los chicos del salón atino a responderle ya que las chicas estaban idas con el chico nuevo

Kiba: llego un chico nuevo y según las niñas esta "súper guapo"

Hinata: ¿Enserio? (Kiba movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación)

Hinata se acerco un poco más a donde estaba amontonado todo el poblado femenino, las chicas se apartaron un poco dejando ver al muchacho, Hinata no cavia del asombro

Hinata: ¡Sasuke-kun! (corriendo a toda velocidad en su dirección con los brazos abiertos)

Sasuke: ¡Hinata! (abriendo los brazos mientras ella se acercaba corriendo, cuando esta llego enfrente de el dio un pequeño salto y el la tomo de la cintura elevándola en el aire dándole vueltas)

Hinata: (divertida por la acción de Sasuke, quien después la bajo) Que bien que estés aquí, ¡Que emoción! Estas en mi escuela y en mi mismo salón

Sasuke: (Con una sonrisa) Si Hinata yo también estoy feliz de saber que voy estar junto a ti

Mientras ellos conversaban todos (incluyendo los hombres) se quedaron con cara de ¿Wath? ¿Qué pasa aquí?, Se izo un ambiente muy romántico para Sasuke y hinata mientras hablaban hasta que…

Tayuyá: ¡A ver, a ver! Momentito (sonido de disco rayado, arruinando el ambiente) ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¡Tú! (señalando a hinata) ¿lo conoces? Y ¡tu! (señalando a Sasuke) ¿La conoces?

Hinata y Sasuke: ¡Si! Nos conocemos desde hace 12 años

Al decir esto toda la población femenina (menos Tayuyá, Amu y Tsuki) literalmente se desmayaron

Sasuke: Hinata, ¿Ella es tayuyá? (señalando a la misma)

Hinata: Si

Sasuke observo a tayuyá con detenimiento era un poco chaparrita cabello largo hasta la cintura, de un tono anaranjado, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y tenia puesta en la cabeza una gorra roja marca Ed. Hardy, Se notaba que esta chica era ruda pero también escandalosa y muy latosa (de hecho era la payasita de la clase) pero también se notaba que era muy buena onda y excelente amiga según le avía dicho Hinata,

Tayuyá: ¿Por qué me vez tanto? Y ¿Por qué sabes quien soy?

Sasuke: Te estoy examinando y Hinata me ha contado mucho de ti, eras su mejor amiga y como soy su mejor amigo debo conocer a la competencia (dijo riéndose) Bueno mucho gusto soy Sasuke Uchiha, un placer conocerte

Tayuyá: gracias

Después Sasuke observo detenidamente a Amu, Amu era una niña de estatura media cabello corto hasta los hombros, su cabello era de color negro con las puntas doradas y lo llevaba recogido en forma de dos coletas, se notaba a simple vista que era una chica igual que Hinata, Inocente, tímida, cómica pero a la vez fuerte y decidida, Luego de eso examino a Tsuki una chica de estatura media, y, también, cabello largo por debajo de los hombros, negro y cortado en capas, Se veía que era una chica sería muy poco expresiva con gente que no conocía pero, se notaba también que era buena amiga, Sasuke se presento formalmente con ellas y ellas con él y siguieron en lo suyo, cuando Sasuke examino a las amigas de hinata pudo notar que Hinata era la más alta de ellas, las clases siguieron normales mientras Sasuke, cada día tetania su club de fan girls hostigándolo, pero le importaba muy poco siempre y cuando hinata estuviera con el…

_Continuara…_


End file.
